Capturing and recording interaction-related sessions, such as telephone calls, is a well known practice within commercial and public environments, for example contact centers, emergency services and financial institutions. As the volumes of telephone sessions grow, call centers and other recording environments become more complex.
The complexity of a call center may create situations in which information, such as computer telephony integration (CTI) information, related to a specific telephone call may arrive to a recording system from more than one reporting system or source. Such situations may lead to inefficient use of recordings resources as the same telephone call may be recorded from different sources at different servers. For example, at call centers having a predictive dialer system, at least two entities, the switch and the predictive dialer, are capable of reporting CTI information. The information may refer to the same session and physical extensions. Currently, even if the information received is related to the same session, the recording system may treat the information as two separate sessions arriving from two independent systems. Accordingly, a system and a method for utilizing information for efficient controlling of recordings in a call center are highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.